The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fan rotor blade and, more particularly, to a fan rotor blade having an optimized blade root.
Fan rotors for air cycle machines generally include a plurality of fan rotor blades disposed equidistant from one another around a central hub. Air cycle machine fan rotors often experience extreme temperatures, rotational forces and bearing loads. Over time, the fan rotor blades wear out due to cracking and/or weakening at the blade root, where the blades are in connection with a central hub. It may be advantageous to configure a fan rotor blade to have an optimized blade root that reduces peak blade stresses and improves fatigue life while maintaining aerodynamic performance.